Conventional pre-curved glove as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 is formed by combining the palm piece P with the back peice B wherein each finger sheath is formed by sewing the fourchettes F on the corresponding edges of thenar-side cover P1 and back-side cover B1 of each finger. The thenar-side cover P1 should be shorter than the back-side cover B1 so as to form a pre-curved shape as the side-view shown in FIG. 8. However, such a conventional pre-curved glove has the following defects:
1. When using such a glove for hunting use to trigger a gun, the sheath of forefinger will be bent as dotted line shown in FIG. 8 to cause wrinkles on the sheath leather especially on the folding portions, whereby the trigger operation is influenced and the aiming effect during hunting will be reduced.
2. Since the wrinkles are formed when folding or bending the finger sheath, the wearer will feel uncomfortable at the fingures after periodic wearing service.
3. There is much void existing between the wearer's finger and the sheath wall so that the air accumulated in the void space will be squeezed during trigger operation to increase the air pressure and the finger will become inactive to decrease the aiming precision during hunting.
The present inventor has found these defects and invented the present hunting glove with pre-oriented finger sheath.